wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Fritillary/@comment-71.237.239.216-20190618190715
Pantala (Monarch POV) She sat, glaring at Lady Cidea, as she escorted Wasm into the nest. Monarch thought about all the thing she might do in there. As she sat, waiting yet again for another living thing to cook, she looked out the window. And she looked and looked and looked. There was not a single imperfection in the dome known as the Nest. Not one window, crack, hole, or even a stream of light that might allow her to peel through. This was a place designed to protect something. A secret. One that all Pantalan dragons should know. (Caterpillar POV) Caterpillar walked, slowly along the path that this trip, and many before and to follow, were dedicated to. Misbehavior’s Way. She shuddered, as she looked at the platform where, at her last visit, her cousin Dragonfly stood. She still remembered the look on his face. It was a sight, frozen in time, that would make any dragon not speak for days. A look of absolute terror, mixed with pain, and guilt. She hoped that wouldn’t be her. Once her plan was complete. (Swallowtail POV) The kids came home to the web, and Beetle instantly went over to hug him. Not a big hug like when he was little, smaller, but it has just as much emotion in it. “Sorry, I gotta go over a bit closer to Mantis hive, another bit of silk got destabilized. Bye!” He flew away, and Swallowtail nodded into the distance. Caterpillar jumped and sat in her silken bed. “Daddy, it’s four years till I get my silk and wings right?” He knew what she was going to ask next. “Do you think Wasp will let me choose my hive?” “No.” That was all he could say. He couldn’t understand why she so eagerly wanted to leave their home. Sure, they didn’t have the BEST budget in the world, but they lived fine. (Monarch POV) She wished she was able to find a silver lining for their life. But that was Swallowtail’s specialty. She was only able to see what is. Not what could’ve been, or could still be. She felt as if... she was slowly going inane. She couldn’t stand their low life. She had originally asked to be partnered with him so that he might rub off on her. It didn’t work. What ESPECIALLY didn’t help was that little dragonet with plans to rebel against the HiveWings. Sure, she admired her spirit, but Monarch was currently trying to see what was GOOD about this life. Her son was a role model, and he followed the rules. Although sometimes he felt a bit void of personality to her. He was able to occasionally hush up the younger one though, and that was an accomplishment. Okie dokie, so in this chapter, I was trying to show a bit more of the family’s relationships, (Except for Caterpillar’s POV, that was for story development.) and I also wanted a bit of understanding for Monarch’s... unique personality. See ya ‘till chapter four!